


All Kinds of Transformer Tik Toks & Vines

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: ⚙️ Transformers ⚙️ [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk (Kinda I guess), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Cussing, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Funny, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm trying, I'm trying to be funny, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Youtube, Multi, Other, Tik Toks - Freeform, Vines, don't take, inspired by videos, me trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: These are just a bunch of Vines and Tik Toks that I've seen that remind me of the Transformers.I've seen these types of videos on Youtube and I thought it would be fun to make a more detailed story version of them.If you need a reason for why I'm doing this, I just thought it would be fun.





	1. Dad Come Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a few things that you need to know about this little series that I've made and that I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Things You Need to Know:
> 
> 1\. They are all humans in this; they are still all Cybertronians but they are humans.
> 
> 2\. Cybertron isn't a planet it's another dimension.
> 
> 3\. This is all just for fun so please don't take this seriously.
> 
> 4\. Waspinator is a part of this world but he's Bumblebee's older twin brother and Megatron's son.
> 
> 5\. Bumblebee is Optimus' son we all saw that coming lol.
> 
> 6\. They all have superpowers and weapons to match those superpowers.
> 
> 7\. Bumblebee's last name is Pax like Orion Pax mostly because my Bumblebee is like Orion Pax which is who Optimus used to be. Wasp is the same way he has the last name Tronus because he is a lot like Megatron when he was known as Megatronus.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Bumblebee at a party holding a red solo cup and heading towards the bathroom a goofy smile on his lips.

"Yeah! So funny you guys!" Bumblebee says laughing as he straightens out his yellow and black leather jacket.

He heads into the bathroom before closing the door.

He quickly drops the empty red cup before yanking out his phone from his jacket pocket.

Bumblebee quickly unlocked his phone and opened his contact list.

He quickly scrolls through until he finds the one labeled "Optimus/Dad."

Bee quickly presses call before bringing the phone up to his ear once Optimus answers.

"Dad!" Bee says in an, almost panicked tone.

"Kids are drinking beer I need you to come pick me up!" He says frantically with his back pressed against the bathroom door.


	2. Don't Let Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Megatronus pushing against the door trying to get into the council room some of his silver hair falling into his eyes.

One of the council members are against the door pushing the door back so he can't get in.

"Move! Get back!" The council member says as they keep pushing against the door.

Megatronus keeps trying to push himself in so he can speak with the council.

"Let me in!" Megatronus says his head poking through the crack in the door.

The other council members are in the back ground huddled in a corner against the wall.

"Oh my Allspark!" One of them cries out as Megatronus keeps trying to get in.

"Do not let him in!" Another one says gripping tighter to the council member beside them.

The council member at the door is still struggling to keep Megatronus out.

"I'm trying!" They say the door shaking as they and Megatronus go back and forth with this.


	3. Sleeping On The Curb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Orion Pax after the first time he goes drinking with Megatronus and the other Gladiators.

Megatronus carrying Orion bridal style in his arms as he walks down the street.

"Is that fucking to much to ask for?" Orion says completely drunk as he moves in Megatronus' arms trying to get free.

"Yes," Megatronus says silently hoping that Soundwave is recording all of this which he is.

Megatronus' attention is brought back to Orion, who is still trying to get out of his arms.

"I wanna fucking sleep on the curb," Orion says as if it's the most normal thing in the world that he wishes to do that.

Megatronus holds him tighter noting that they are almost to the vehicle that they came to the bar in.

As they get closer Orions starts to try and get out of his grasps once again.

"Fucking..." Orion says before motioning towards the ground next to the vehicle.

"Put me right there," He orders though Megatronus isn't listening anymore and is instead putting him in the backseat of the vehicle to lay down.


	4. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Back when Bumblebee was a baby adopted by the Autobots.

Ironhide filming Baby Bee being held in Optimus' arms as he coos at the little sparkling while sitting in the living room with Jazz, Rachet, Arcee, and Bulkhead.

Ironhide turns the camera towards himself before smirking and heading towards Baby Bee and Optimus.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee?" Ironhide calls out getting Baby Bee's attention.

Ironhide also getting the others' attention as he moves towards Baby Bee with the camera.

Bee laughs and claps his hands as he reaches for Ironhide who is now on his knees in front of him still filming everything.

"I have something very improtant to tell you, Bumblebee," Ironhide said as he reaches out and let's Baby Bee take one of his fingers.

For a moment Ironhide pauses for dramatic affect making all the others looking at him in confusion.

"Your adopted!" Ironhide says trying to hold back his laughter as he keeps filming.

Baby Bee looks confusioned for a moment as he looks at Ironhide and the Camera.

Only a few seconds later he begins to cry.

"IRONHIDE!" Everyone yells.

Ironhide falling back on his back unable to keep his laughter contained anymore.


	5. My Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Bumblebee trying to help Ratchet with something.

Optimus and Bulkhead smirking before Bulkhead heads towards Bumblebee until he's right behind him.

"I want to see my little boy!? Optimus says in a sing-song voice.

Bulkhead without missing a beat grabs Bumblebee and picks him up bridal style.

Bumblebee let's out a squeak very confused about what's going on.

"Here he comes!" Bulkhead says in his own sing-song voice as he carries Bumblebee over to Optimus.

"I want to see my little boy!" Optimus sings again as Bulkhead brings Bumblebee to him.

Before Bumblebee knows what's happening his suddenly being held by his dad.


	6. Fuck Off Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Megatron and Wasp being interviewed talking about being the leader and commander of the Decepticons while it's being broadcasted all over the ship.

"I just love working here," Megatron says with a smile as he speaks to his entire crew who are watching him.

"We all just have a lot of laughs," He says with a shrug the same smile still on his lips.

A few seconds later the doors open and let's Starscream walks in.

The moment Starscream enters Megatron's face changes.

"Fuck off, Starscream!" Megatron calls out to him making Starscream stop and look at him with wide eyes wondering what he's doing.

"I'm not making you the leader of the decepticons," Megatron says not even looking at him.

Wasp sits up a little straighter with pride knowing that he's going to be the next leader of the Decepticons and not Starscream.


	7. A KNIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Rachet while on synthetic energon.

Rachet running towards the ground bridge with care for his own safety or anyone else's.

Optimus and the others watching with confused but worried gazes.

"Ratchet let me see what you have," Optimus says as he moves closer trying to see what's in Ratchet's hand.

"A knife!" Ratchet yells still running full speed towards the ground bridge.

"No!" Optimus yells as he runs towards Ratchet trying to get the knife away from him and turn off the ground bridge at the same time.

The other watching with wide eyes not knowing what to do or how to help.

"Why does he have a knife?" Bulkhead whispers in utter shock as he watches all of this unfold before them.


	8. OFF THE TABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Ratchet being stuck with Bulkhead and Bumblebee while Optimus and Arcee are out.

"You're really starting to make me angry." Ratchet says as he runs water into a pot to make mac and cheese before turning around to see Bumblebee sitting on the table.

"Bulkhead!" He shouts as he looks towards the oldest of the two he is watching.

"What?" Bulkhead asks with a confused look wondering what is going on now.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet yells as he motions towards Bee who is still sitting on the table but is now looking at Ratchet with wide eyes.

"What?" Bulkhead asks confused about what's wrong with Bee and why Ratchet is so upset as he starts to get worried that something is wrong with their scout.

"Get Bumblebee off the table!" Ratchet shouts as he turns his head away from Bumblebee to look at Bulkhead.

"Bee's always on the table!" Bulkhead shouts back not knowing what else to say as he looks from Bee to Ratchet not knowing what the latter of the two wants him to do.

Bumblebee is still just sitting there looking confused as he watches both Ratchet and Bulkhead argue with one another.


	9. Before Bee's Voice Was Ripped Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Megatron walking towards Bumblebee who is just minding his own business doing Scout things.

"Hey, Sonny what do you want?" Megatron asks in an overly cheery tone with a big creepy smile on his face as he looks at Bee waiting for an answer.

"I wanna fucking die!" Bumblebee says without missing a beat or looking away from the map that he is using.

"That can be arranged!" Megatron says happily as he slowly starts moving towards Bumblebee.


	10. How to Kill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few things that you need to know about this little series that I've made and that I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Things You Need to Know:
> 
> 1\. They are all humans in this; they are still all Cybertronians but they are humans.
> 
> 2\. Cybertron isn't a planet it's another dimension.
> 
> 3\. This is all just for fun so please don't take this seriously.
> 
> 4\. Waspinator is a part of this world but he's Bumblebee's older twin brother and Megatron's son.
> 
> 5\. Bumblebee is Optimus' son we all saw that coming lol.
> 
> 6\. They all have superpowers and weapons to match those superpowers.
> 
> 7\. Bumblebee's last name is Pax like Orion Pax mostly because my Bumblebee is like Orion Pax which is who Optimus used to be. Wasp is the same way he has the last name Tronus because he is a lot like Megatron when he was known as Megatronus.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason, you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please comment and tell me how I did as well as leave kudos!
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

"Starscream did you finish those reports?" Megatron said as he glared down at his second-in-command.

"Yes, Master," Starscream said with a bow before watching Megatron walking away.

Starscream watches Megatron walk away.

Once he is gone Starscream quickly takes out his phone and starts to type after pulling up google.

"How to kill your, boss?" Starscream typed in glaring down at the scream.

He begins to scroll through the results trying to find something that's actually good.


End file.
